Rangers, Reborn.
by Zhane
Summary: When seven IRC Friends are sucked into the world of power rangers, what happens?


Disclamer: I don't own the power rangers.... Or anything to do with them, I did think of the purple ranger myself though and the two extra jump tubes! Thats the it of it... Enjoy! Please know when reading this sorty that this was writen about myself and friends of mine who like PR and I enjoy nightmare on elmstreet so please relize the use of new names and such is for good cause. 

Rangers, Reborn..... 

Summer, 1999 LA California... 

"That movie was to scary! How the hell did I let you talk me into that?!" Katie asked her boyfriend Rob who she had just got done seeing the re-release of Wes Cravens New Nightmare.. No one ever thought it would be re-released ever but for some reason in los angela's it was.. "Aw come on Katie, it wasn't that bad.. Anyways next time you can pick the movie 'k?" Rob asked as he put his arm around her and walked down the road. "I guess so.... Was still to scary! No wonder you think you lost your reality button at such a young age, if I had to see that when I was five I'd think I was nuts too!" Katie couldn't help but giggle at her comment. "Yeah yeah.. Pick on the boyfriend, lets all just pick on me" Rob smirked as they walked into a park. It was almost sun set and they decided to watch it set over a small lake in the park. "So when's your flight back to texas again?" Katie asked curiosly. "Friday, means I got two more days to stay here and bug the hell outta you" Rob grinned as he sat down under a large oak tree. 

Peering around the corner a tall black monster with green grids on it watched the young couple enjoy their date. "Ok quantrons.. Take the girl alive, do what you want with the boy it is of no consern of mine! Now ATTACK!!!" Ecliptor bellowed as they charged the two. Rob leaned over and kissed his girlfriend then was grabbed and thrown back into a stone. "NO ONE TUCHS MY PRINCESS!" Ecliptor yelled as he raised his sword over the 16 year old. "Aw damn someone always gots to be messin up my dates.... Well I'm sick of this" Rob jumped up and heel kicked the monster then sweeped him and went to aid his girlfriend who was fighting the Quantrons. "You ok?" Rob asked as he threw a quantron into three others. "Yeah I'm holding my own" Katie replyed as she dodged a kick and sissor kicked a quantron. "GET THE GIRL!" Ecliptor screamed. Then suddenly, Ecliptor, the quantrons, and Katie were all gone. "Katie?! KATIE?!?" Rob yelled as he looked for his girlfriend. "This is way to un-real! 

Suddenly a bright flash of silver light surrounded the teenager and he was gone. 

Two days later, near Portland Oregon. 

"WHITNEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!!!" Krissy screamed as she tore through her house looking for her sister. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL!! I'LL!!!! AUGH!!" Suddenly Krissy heard a scream coming from the front yard. "Whitney??" Krissy peered out and saw something that almost made her faint right on sight. "Ecliptor?! No way!" Krissy ran out into the front yard to see her sister surrounded by quantrons. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Krissy screamed as she picked up a rake, broke the end off and started attacking the quantrons. "How am I doing this I don't know the first thing about karate?" Krissy thought as she took out quantrons right and left, soon enough the quantrons were all in a huge pile and Ecliptor was gone. "That was just a little weird" Krissy said to herself as she walked back inside and sat down. Just as she sat down she dissappered in a bright flash of yellow light. 

Ten minutes later in a small suberb of Cleavland Ohio.... 

"KIYA" Jason yelled as he side kicked Ecliptor into a tree then sucker punched a quantron. "Lets go... This human is of no use to us" Ecliptor dissappered along with the quantrons. "Ok that was really, really, REALLY weird!" Jason said to himself when suddenly he was taken by a bright flash of red light and gone. 

A hour later Culpeper, Virginia 

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" A woman screamed as she ran from six tall robotic looking humans and a large green and black monster. "DISTROY THIS PLACE ECLIPTOR!" Astronema screamed as she stood there holding her wrath staff. "Katie? That you?!" Dave asked as he walked up to the woman wearing a tight leather suit with bright purple hair. "Wow what happened to your hair?! I thought you were gonna die it like Khayman... And aren't you suppose to be in LA with Rob?" Dave kept asking questions when suddenly Astronema sweeped him with her staff and pointed the spear at it. "I am Astronema.... Princess of evil" She said in a almost dead tone as if though she wasn't to sure about her clame. 

"Yeah whatever...." Dave relized she wasn't kidding and rolled away then jumped up and ran after the quantrons. "Leave the lady alone you freaks!" Dave yelled as he tackled a group of quantrons and started fighting them off... "Lets go... Before he has a chance to morph" Astronema ordered as her and her troops all dissappered. "Ok that was just a little strange!" Dave thought as he dissappered himself in a flash of black light. 

A day later on the Astro Megaship, orbiting Earth. 

"Krissy?" Rob asked in disbeleaf. "Rob? Wow you said you were tall but.... Damn!" Krissy giggled. "Guys?!" Jase walked onto the bridge and looked around "Are we were I think we are?" "Yep!" David said as he looked around. "Wow its the megaship" Adam said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Wait if we're here, shouldn't there be someone here as Karone? Its obviose by the shirts we're rangers.." Krissy stated as she looked at the group. "Rob's silver, I'm yellow, You're red Jase, Dave is black, Adam is blue.... Wait were's pink??" Krissy asked as she scanned the room once more. "Right here" Jacky said as she walked into the room wearing a bright pink shirt. "Wait... Since I'm silver.. That means... Oh no!" Rob said as he collapsed in one of the chairs. "What is it rob?" Jase asked as he kept scanning the room. "Katie.... Shes Astronema!" Rob cried out as he thought back to the date almost three days ago. "Katie? How do you know?!" Krissy asked as she sat down. 

"Well I was visiting her in LA and we were on a date, when Ecliptor attacked and took her.. And since I'm silver it only makes sense.... See Jase is Red and your yellow.. Andros and Ashley, the big PR couple, I'm silver and katie was taken so she must be astronema, the star crossed lovers......" Rob stated as he thought back to his fave PR episode. "He's right, she was in Virgina earlier and attacked me, I couldn't beleave it!" Dave spoke as he proped his feet up on a consol... 

"Well if we're fighting katie it shouldn't be hard, she'll drown all her forces if we show her a picture of Nimmo or Khayman" Adam joked and was suddenly slamed into a wall. "Take it back and I'll let you go" Rob spoke in a almost evil voice as he held Adam by the neck agenst a wall. "Woah guys chill! We know we was just joken, sheesh Rob relax!" Jase said as he watched the two. "Yeah ok whatever" Rob said as he walked back over to his chair. 

"Rangers, Astronema is attacking earth...." DECA Said as Alpha 6 waddled onto the bridge. "Get to the jump tubes! HURRY!" Alpha cried as the rangers got up. "Wow who ever thought _WE_ would be doing this" Jase said as the six ran to the jump tubes, but there was a diffrence. "Wait this isn't the one from the show.... On the show there's five jumptubes, here theres seven!" Krissy spoke as she looked. "Red, Yellow, Black, Pink, Blue, Purple and Silver? There's no purple ranger!" Dave said as he walked up to his tube. "Katie.... She must be it! That means we have to get her back, she should be on _OUR_ side!" Adam relized as he steped up to the blue tube. "I'll get her, you guys take care of everything else" Rob ordered as he steped up. "Ok.... I never thought I'd say this for real but.. LETS ROCKET!" Jase yelled as the six jumped down their tubes morphing on the way. 

"Ah the rangers are here! This is great..." Katie said as she stood infront of a building watching Ecliptor and the quantron tear things up. "Remember the plan guys!" Rob said as he ran off..... 

"Right... Lets do it!" Jase ordered and with that they began fighting the quantrons and Ecliptor... Rob waited till the coast was clear then snuck up behind Katie, putting his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream he dragged her off to a spot where the others wouldn't see them. "Just what do you think you're doing silver ranger?!" Katie ordered as he uncovered her mouth... "Katie its me.. Rob" He said softly as he pulled his helmet off letting his slowly growing long brown hair fall free. "Rob?! I don't know any Rob's!" Katie stated. "Yes you do!" Rob said and with that he steped closer and kissed her. Once he pulled away a small glow of purple went over Katie's face then dissappered. "Robert? Oh god is that you?" Katie ask as she droped her staff.. "Yep, you ok?" He asked as he stuck his head out to signal to jase he has gotten katie back... "Yeah, I think I am.." She replyed slowly as she looked around. "Ok then take this..." Rob said as he handed her a purple digimorpher then snapped his helmet back on. "Ok... LETS ROCKET!" Katie screamed as she morphed into the purple astro ranger. "Wow cool!!" Katie grinned as her wrath staff dissappered. "Cool now lets go get this fight over with!" Rob said as they ran out to help the others... 

"Oh no! They got the purple brat back, fall back!" Ecliptor ordered as the quantrons retreated. "I'll be back rangers!!" He yelled as he disappered. "Wow... We're the power rangers!" Adam said in disbeleave. "I'm hungry! Lets go find the juice bar since we're in angel grove." Rob said as he demorphed. "But the rangers eat at the surf spot sweetie." Katie giggled demorphing. "Yeah but now we're the rangers, and we'll eat whereever the hell we please!" Rob smirked as he walked off with the others. 

The group of seven walked into the juice bar and saw something that almost made them pass out. "Brent! Woah wait what are you doin' here?!" Krissy asked as she walked up to the counter seeing both Brent and Jewel. "I don't quite know, we were all at our homes and now we're here" Brent motioned to the other tjber's and koer's who were now in Angel Grove. "Cool" Rob grinned. "Well, what can we get ya?" Jewel asked as she glanced around the room. "I'll take a cheese burger, some fries and a chocolate shake!" Rob stated quickly. "Umm... I'll have the same" "Me too" "Yeah same here but make it a coke instead".. The others ordered their food then sat down at the usual ranger table... "This is to cool!" Rob grinned when suddenly the building started to shake. "Woah what the?!" Katie asked when suddenly Ecliptor and Elgar appered in the middle of the room, almost in a instent everyone was gone. "Ok guys we know what to do" Jase said as he pulled out his morpher. "Right...." The others agreeed. "LETS ROCKET!!" 3 3 5 EJ. 2 5 8 0 MEGA. 3 6 9 0 MEGA. MORPHING COMPLEAT! And with that the seven rangers stood there facing down evil.... And their futures. THE END! Or is it?! 


End file.
